


The Date

by amandasarmada



Series: The Space Between [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, The West Wing - Freeform, cj x danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. and Danny go on a real, uninterrupted date at some point between “Requiem” and “Institutional Memory.” Cute fluff mostly. An extension of the date mentioned in “Snippets of Stolen Hours.”  Rated M just to be safe.  Chapter 2 is "Explicit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I've written and rewritten this piece a half dozen times, so hopefully it's still fun and not butchered. Reviews are always appreciated, enjoy!

**Saturday, November 18th, 2006**

She'd promised him this one night – a night for a real date, where she'd made Margaret and Charlie and all the rest of them swear only to call if it was an emergency. For one thing, it seemed like the right thing to do, what with all the sweet romantic gestures he'd been lavishing on her for the past week, but also because secretly, she was kind of excited to have a night completely alone with Danny. Not that she hadn't had several nights in recent memory where she had been very alone indeed with him, but this was different. For this, she was going along with the whole song and dance – the makeup, the outfit, the getting-picked-up-by-a-cute-and-nervousbutexcited-guy – and it was something to be cherished, really. She was feeling a certain degree of nerves herself though, as a matter of fact, and her constant state of sleep-deprivation wasn't helping.

C.J. grimaced, staring at her reflection in the vanity in her bedroom, observing the dress clinging snugly to her slim figure. It was all wrong. How, in her excitement in the dressing room, as she'd meticulously inspected each angle, checked how much it ran up when she sat down, reflected cheerfully on how it made the green in her eyes pop – _how_ , in all that, had she not noticed that her body in this get-up made her look _uncannily_ like a giant asparagus?

She shuddered. No, worse. She was a tall, thin-as-a-rail stalk of celery. Fabulous. Very sexy. Perfect first date outfit.

C.J. groaned.

True, when she'd picked out this particular piece several months ago, she hadn't realized she'd be wearing it for Danny Concannon. She'd just been pleased to have gotten an hour to spend shopping in the middle of her incredible workload, and the soft feel of the dress had made her feel more relaxed than she'd been in weeks.

But still.

C.J. grimaced at her perfectly made-up reflection. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

She looked back down at the dress.

No.

This was horrible.

Well, she thought churlishly. Maybe Danny liked asparagus.

The sound of her doorbell almost made her jump out of her skin.

“What are you _doing_ here?” She hissed a moment later, peeping her head around the door so that it blocked off everything below her chin.

Standing on her doorstep, a bouquet of white lilies clutched in his hands, Danny's smile faltered.

“We have a date.”

“No, nimrod,” she said impatiently. “You're 20 minutes early. I'm not ready yet.”

“Oh.” Danny smiled. “Well, yeah. I was a little eager.”

“Haven't you ever heard of playing hard-to-get?” C.J. muttered.

“That's always been your move, I didn't want to infringe on your territory,” Danny drawled. “Besides, I figured after 8 years of pining for you from afar, I'd earned the extra 20 minutes of your company.” Danny smiled. “Can I come in?”

C.J. huffed. “Close your eyes. There's a whole big reveal that's supposed to happen here, and this dress makes me look like an asparagus.”

“I like asparagus,” Danny said mildly, obediently following her tug on his hand, letting her push him down on the couch where he sat, eyes closed.

“Nobody likes asparagus. Now sit here and wait for me to come out. Try not to break anything.”

“Do you have a history of boyfriends breaking your bric-a-brac?” Danny called, mock sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“No, I have a history of Josh breaking my bric-a-brac,” C.J. replied sardonically as she slunk back into her room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Five minutes later Danny was standing at C.J.'s mantlepiece, reading a plaque C.J. had been awarded from NOW, when he heard a gentle knock coming from inside C.J.'s bedroom. Danny paused.

“...C.J.?”

“Go back outside.” C.J.'s muffled voice came through the door.

“What?”

“Go back out and knock again. We're doing it over.”

Danny bit his lip to keep from laughing, stepping back towards the exit to C.J.'s apartment. “Okay,” he said easily.

“And don't forget those flowers.”

C.J. took a deep breath as she heard the door to her apartment close a moment later, giving herself one more once-over in the mirror. The dress she had chosen was a soft dark purple, dipping low in the back. It was a little shorter than the one she'd planned on wearing, but that was the price she paid for those extra inches of leg. At any rate, she couldn't imagine Danny would be complaining.

She dabbed on a few spritzes of her favorite perfume as she stepped out of her bedroom, giving herself a moment to breathe in the sweet, soothing scent. She set off across her living room, crossing over to the door of her apartment. She took a deep breath. Game time.

“...Danny?”

“C.J.?” There was a laugh in his voice, and it brought a smile to her face.

“Well...knock.”

Danny knocked.

C.J. took another steadying breath, and opened the door.

Danny's eyes trickled slowly over her in the dim light, his breath catching. Blushing, without letting herself think about it, C.J. allowed herself a little twirl.

“God you're gorgeous.”

C.J. had just been applauding herself for her wise choice not to wear heels that evening when Danny's words registered, and she stumbled a bit anyway. Grimacing slightly, she let her eyes meet his. “Danny - ” she started, laughing and shaking her head.

“Gorgeous,” Danny repeated, stepping forward to kiss her cheek. “Here. These are for you.”

“That was very sweet of you,” C.J. smiled, taking the flowers and leading Danny into her apartment. “Let me just find a vase for these. Did you want something to drink?”

“I'm good.” Danny smiled at her, standing in the doorway into her kitchen, his hands behind his back and a smile glowing from under his mop of curls, which he'd sleeked back into gentle waves that night.

“I'm really glad we're doing this,” he said, turning to follow her as she placed the flowers on the mantlepiece. “I am too, Danny,” she reassured him, stepping in so their lips brushed.

She smiled at him. “You ready to go?”

* * *

He held the door for her when she climbed in the car, and again when she got out and again when they entered the restaurant, and then he held her chair for her when she sat down at the table. It made her laugh, partly at the ridiculousness of it, and partly at the charm of how important it seemed to be to him. He was trying so hard, when he knew – he had to – that she was already his. She laughed a little. He was getting a second date whether or not he held the door for her, for god's sake.

C.J. smiled at him as he circled the table to sit across from her, and their eyes met as he settled into his chair. “I thought you might have wanted to go back to the same place as last time,” she said conversationally.

Danny laughed. “You kept getting called out. It seemed like it might be bad luck for us.”

“I think that was more of a chief-of-staff thing than Bad Restaurant Juju.”

“Sure, but why take chances? Besides, I thought I'd give you the chance to offend a new waitress this time.” Danny smiled teasingly.

“I was trying to help her out.” C.J. smiled, feeling a twinge of embarrassment at the memory. “I hope you tipped her well, anyway.”

Danny laughed, nodding. “So what do you think of the place? Does it measure up to our old International House of Interruptions?”

C.J. looked around, taking in the atmosphere. It was fancier than a typical diner, but without the stuffiness of the last restaurant they'd ventured to. It made her feel comfortable but special, and at ease. “I like it. You've got good taste.”

“Don't I know it,” Danny teased, smiling at her from across the table and reaching across to take her hand.

C.J. smiled back. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Anything but work.”

She looked at him sympathetically, remembering his confession on their last date. They were briefly interrupted at that moment, as a young woman in her early twenties stopped by to take their order. After handing back the menus and the waitress had departed, C.J. turned her attention back to Danny.

“I'm sorry we haven't gotten to talk much this week.” Her voice was apologetic. “Or the week before, for that matter.”

“No apology necessary,” Danny assured her. She smiled at him. “I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.”

“What do you mean?” C.J. asked uncertainly.

“Well, I distinctly remember you saying you didn't want to see me again until after the inauguration. And yet, I vaguely recall quite a few sightings of a certain 6-foot-tall Chief-of-Staff recently.” Danny smiled at her. “Not that I'm complaining. I just wanted to make sure this was okay with you. I don't want to interfere with your work.”

C.J. sipped at her ice water intently. “That really is very sweet of you, Danny.”

“Well, I'm quite the catch,” Danny said conversationally.

“But no. I think as long as we keep things light for the next couple months – no serious commitments or distractions – I think we'll be good. You've actually been a lot of help. You keep me grounded.” C.J. smiled shyly.

“Are my little presents and messages a problem?” Danny asked earnestly. “It must be hard, sitting in meetings, finding yourself thinking about a certain curly-haired reporter, the kind of guy that always makes you weak in the knees.” His eyes twinkled.

“Somehow I manage,” C.J. said smirking. “No, as long as you don't do anything too big or too much, it's fine.”

“Good. I like doing those things for you,” Danny smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

“I do too. I feel bad though, I never have time to think of cute things to do for you.” C.J. looked somewhat troubled.

“There are compensations,” Danny grinned. “But if you really want to, I guess I could let you lavish me in tokens of your affection in a few months.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” C.J. laughed. There was a slight interruption as their food arrived.

Danny leaned forward, and a husky smell drifted under her nose, making her heart skip a beat. She'd teased him about using aftershave when, after all, he didn't really _shave_ , back on the morning after their second night together. “By the way, did I mention yet how hot you looked slaughtering Taylor Reid the other day?”

“I believe what you said was that I was 'on a roll', scribbled on a can of tootsie rolls,” C.J. said dryly, but a blush crept up her cheeks all the same. Danny smiled at her, and the butterflies in her stomach went haywire.

“Well, you did. I always loved watching you in action. Even after I became foreign correspondent, I always used to watch you do press briefings on TV.”

“You did not.”

“Did too,” Danny said, popping a bite of food in his mouth. C.J. smiled at him, silent for a moment.

“You look really cute tonight.” She hadn't actually planned on saying it, but the look on his face made her moment of embarrassment worth it. “Oh, _what._ You know you're cute,” she said accusingly, in a last-second grab for some of her dignity back.

“Doesn't mean I don't like hearing you say it.”

C.J. grinned, leaning forward to tell him the details about the Taylor Reid interview.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Danny felt a surge of awe as he followed C.J. back up the steps to her building. They'd had a date. A real date – no beepers going off, no notebook so C.J. could pretend they were there to discuss business rather than sneaking looks at each other's bodies all night, which was mostly what that dinner had actually comprised of.

C.J. turned when they reached her door. “Listen -” she said quietly, a seductive smile toying on her lips. Danny leaned in, letting her words wash over him. “I know it's our first real, official date and all, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, but-”

His mouth was on hers before she could finish, and the next thing she knew they were in her apartment, and he was kissing her against the wall, his hands on her waist. She was laughing and touching him, and he thought he might burst with happiness.

“Tonight was amazing,” he whispered, his breath tickling her neck as he rubbed his hands on her back, then gently kissing her collarbone. Her hands were pushing up his chest, then back down and clutching his back. He loved it when she touched him.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your beard?” C.J. grinned at him, and he felt his face break into a wide grin as he leaned in for more kisses. “No,” he whispered. “You did make fun of my aftershave though,” he conceded.

“I like the aftershave too. I like everything about you.” Her eyes were fixed on his, their lips meeting for quick kisses, before he started moving his mouth back down her neck again.

“That's what a man likes to hear.”

C.J. pulled her neckline away from Danny's mouth, tipping her head so their foreheads touched.

“Listen, you've shown yourself to be quite the gentleman tonight,” she said, in the same seductive voice as before, and Danny felt his knees buckling. “So I'm wondering-” their lips met, and she held it for a few seconds this time, “-what would it take to get you into bed right now,” she breathed.

Danny's eyes were closed for a moment, then he opened them, a grin sending sparks up and down her spine.

“How about you go put that green dress back on for me.” She felt another shiver run through her as his eyes traced her body. “More than likely, I'll be showing you just how sexy I think you look in it. But if it's really so bad - ” his eyes came back up to meet hers. “I can always just tear it off.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after chapter 1, contains explicit content!

A few minutes later Danny was sitting obediently on her couch again, pouting good-naturedly to himself at C.J.'s rejection of his offer to watch her change.

At that moment, he heard C.J.'s bedroom door open, and he turned, then let his breath out in a long puff of air.

The dress was cupping her every curve, and when she walked it moved with her, so he could see every angle of her delicate body as she stepped tentatively towards him.

“I told you I looked like an asparagus,” C.J. grumbled, and he stared up at her from his spot on her sofa, still seated. He was speechless.

“God. I'm gonna go take this off.” She turned, trying to hide her humiliation at his lack of a response, when she felt his hand on her waist, gently turning her back.

He didn't say a word, he just looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her, swaying slowly with her. A small smile crept across her face, then mirrored in his.

“You are a goddess, C.J.” And then he was kissing her again, and it was six years ago in her office and the floor was coming out from under her. His hands were tracing against the soft cotton, and she felt her stomach turn over as she put her hands on his face, pulling him closer. Vaguely she was aware of him sitting her on the couch, and then his hand sliding under her hem and up her thigh. Then he was pushing her back, kissing her gently, his other hand cupping her neck, their kisses growing deeper and more urgent. He started rubbing at the little dip between her leg and her labia, and she pulled him closer, her fingers running through his curls.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” C.J. murmured, and Danny's arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her up as he stood, not breaking the kiss. They stumbled in, laughing and kissing, and then he was easing her down onto her bed, his hand resuming its place on her thigh, slowly running his hand up and down her leg. She shivered.

“You know, I don't think these panties are working for me at all,” he murmured, and as his lips sucked lightly at her neck she felt her underwear sliding down her legs, Danny taking his time with it, seeming to enjoy the long journey from her hips to her toes.

“Says the man wearing way too many layers of clothing,” C.J. grinned, fighting to get his jacket off when Danny seemed weary to remove his hands from her for even a second.

“Let me take care of you first,” he murmured, his hand back under her dress and his fingers creeping towards her lower lips, tracing circles at the base of her thighs. Her body contracted, building with suspense at the thought of his touch.

“I love doing this for you,” he murmured softly, and his other hand crept up to cup her breast. Her breathing was starting to speed up, and his hand wasn't even there yet. “You're so beautiful, C.J..”

His left hand was rubbing against her nipple, not groping her so much as caressing it, and their eyes met as she spread her legs for him. He shifted his weight, leaning down to kiss her again, then gazed at her as his fingers gently stroked the tip of her mound. He slipped one finger into the folds of skin, and feeling how wet she was immediately wondered at the wisdom of leaving his pants on for this, considering how tight they were getting.

He started stroking her, gently but with a steady rhythm. C.J. let her breath out, then gasped. “Danny...”

He loved the way she said his name. Her voice was husky and made his erection push all the more firmly against his pants.

She was so slick. He added a second finger, rubbing up and down, feeling the tickle of her hair and the sweet wetness that made his fingers slide smoothly against her. He listened to her breathing steadily increase. He took his time, kissing her.

He gradually added more pressure, and C.J. gasped, starting to writhe, her breasts pushing against her dress as she arched her back.

He could feel the nub under his fingers, which he'd covered in skin and started rubbing in circles, then returning to the up and down motion she seemed to like so much. She was whispering nonsense now. He was in heaven.

He picked up the pace, and listened to her breathing change and knew she was close. Her face was screwed up, tense with the building pressure, and he wanted nothing more than to help her relax. C.J. opened her eyes and they met his, and he pressed his face against hers, smiling, and as her smile broke out the rest of her seemed to break too, and then she was gasping for breath, her face radiant as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek and his hair and his shoulders.

“Danny, that was – you were -”

He leaned forward and kissed the words away, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. There was a trickle of sweat on her forehead, and she was beaming.

“We're not done, mister.”

It was Danny's turn to have trouble breathing, as C.J. sat up on her knees and pulled her dress over her head. Apparently the asparagus dress didn't require a bra. He found he didn't mind much.

C.J. leaned forward, unzipping his pants and pulling them off. “Shirt, off.” Her face was flushed, and as he focused on the pink twinge that had spread across her chest and breasts, his hands fumbled at the buttons, and her hands brushed them away, taking over.

“Being with you is amazing.” She was smiling at him – C.J., the woman who'd captivated his thoughts for almost a decade, and she was glowing and it was because of him. “Well, everything you do is amazing, C.J.,” Danny replied smiling, and C.J. smirked and he realized for the upteenth time what a goner he was.

She crawled on top of him as he rolled onto his back, and then she was kissing him, and it was as tender as he could have imagined. She had a way of making every touch soft, even as she straddled him, and they awkwardly tried to position themselves to get his boxers off without breaking the kiss, each feeling the other's smile as they touched lips.

He looked up at her naked body, warm and flushed and soft. He marveled that it was starting to become familiar, and it struck him that before long it would be as memorized to him as her face was.

Her hand was rubbing against his shaft, and she moved her face down to kiss his chest, dabbing kisses down his stomach, and Danny shivered.

 _I love you_.

C.J. heard it in her head, and looked up at Danny's face, seeing the pure adoration and happiness there. _You just wait_. She wasn't there yet. She couldn't say it.

But she could show him.

 


End file.
